


Help needed!

by Benji310



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji310/pseuds/Benji310
Summary: Searching for some fics
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	Help needed!

Dear all,

I know the same question was asked last year and a lot of people were so kind to help me out...my computer crashed recently and most of the archived works from this wonderful forum were lost. I restored some of them, but others are lost for good since they are no longer available on this site. Could you help me out and send me the works from Sister Belivet and the one in which Therese is working at a hotel and Carol is staying there (slightly Dom/sub, unfortunately I can't remember the name of the author anymore :-() And I am really missing the story where Therese works as a housekeeper at the Airds, too...I would be eternal grateful if someone had it archived and could send it to me since the stories of this beautiful forum are helping me through this time...

Thanks to you all and stay safe and healthy!  
Benji310


End file.
